


Behind Galvatron's Back

by Scourgelover



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Aft Port Sex, Autofellatio, Barbed Penis, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Painful Sex, Rough Tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgelover/pseuds/Scourgelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus and Scourge engage in sex without Galvatron's permission...or knowledge.  Cyclonus' heart and soul may belong to Galvatron, but his spike and port belong to Scourge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Galvatron's Back

Scourge was just settling into his bunk in his quarters when the door slid open. Cyclonus was standing in the doorway, and in a moment it was clear why the lieutenant was there. As Cyclonus drew nearer and the door slid shut, Scourge noticed that Cyclonus had an erection.

"I could not sleep," Cyclonus rumbled, "This needs tending to. I tried resolving it myself, but to no avail. I need your skills."

Scourge nodded, sliding off his bunk and kneeling before his superior officer. He gave a short, quick tongueflick to the tip of the thick purple rod before him.

Cyclonus shivered and placed his hands on Scourge's shoulders, steadying himself. As the Sweep's rough, sandy tongue circled the head repeatedly and teased under the tip, drops of precum started to bead out from the opening.

Scourge took his time, teasing Cyclonus' rod expertly with slow, deliberate strokes. His tongue lapped up the precum, then slid down the shaft, encircling it. At length, he slid his mouth over the tip, sucking the head of Cyclonus' rod. His tongue made fast strokes over the tip repeatedly as his lips pulled against the rim of the glans.

Cyclonus was in bliss. He always enjoyed it when Scourge fellated him. The Sweep's rough-textured tongue was capable of teasing out far more pleasure than Galvatron's ever could. As Scourge's warm oral receptor enveloped his throbbing interface, sliding down over the shaft to the hilt, Cyclonus began moving his hips a little, thrusting into the Sweep's mouth.

For his part, Scourge was thoroughly enjoying this as well. He loved having Cyclonus' spike in his mouth. How his rough tongue rasped over the head and plucked at the rim of the glans. The taste of Cyclonus' precum, and eventually, his cum. But Scourge was not one to rush things when it came to oral pleasure. He knew how to tease a partner's cyberpenis, how to keep them at plateau for an extended period until a few lightning quick laps at the most sensitive region under the head of the spike caused his partner to orgasm. This was a stark contrast to being penetrated by a Sweep, which usually lasted an average of 30 seconds. But in that 30 seconds, a mech or femme could cum powerfully, in one of the most intense orgasms ever to be brought.

Scourge's tongue traced from the base of Cyclonus' penis to the tip, then swirled around the head as his lips pressed tight coming up the shaft, increasing the suction for Cyclonus' pleasure. The Decepticon Second moaned and trembled with each rasping lick, each sucking pull on the glans, climbing the mountain. The scent of Cyclonus' precum and the sight of his erect rod caused Scourge to become aroused as well, and his own interface panel slid open, revealing his bright pointy red rocket, already halfway out of the sheath. It was slick and shiny from the lubricating fluids that helped it to slide in and out of its protective casing.

Cyclonus' rod wasn't like Scourge's at all; the two interfaces were like night and day in comparison. Cyclonus' was a standard thick rod with a slightly knobby glans at the tip, and was made erect through hydraulics. Under normal circumstances the soft metallic organ was flaccid, making it easier to store when it was not in use. Scourge's on the other hand, was always hard, containing within the center a stiff metallic core that functioned in the same way as the bacculum, or penis bone, of various organic mammals. He was capable of gaining an erection just as Cyclonus was, but he did not require one in order to enter a port. The pointy tip was tapered like a candle, and a few inches past the point, were several rows of backwards-pointing, submicroscopic barbs. These only extended to about 1/8 the length of the entire shaft. When the medics first discovered this on the Sweeps, there had been arguments about their purpose. But it soon became clear that the barbs served at least two purposes: to stimulate the Sweeps more quickly to cause quicker ejaculation, and to stimulate a female into an intense orgasm, sometimes accompanied by a sharp pain, which would cause the femme to release her data. The rod was more slender than Cyclonus's at full erection, about half the girth. However, the barbs and the sensations they could impart more than made up for any lack of width on the part of a Sweep's red rocket.

The pleasure continued to build for about half an hour, Scourge expertly teasing Cyclonus, alternating harsh and soft licks up and down the shaft and over the glans, swirling his rasping tongue with skill and care. Then he could see that Cyclonus was ready. Ready to have the fluid that was building inside of him forced out, ready to ride the tremendous climax that just stood on the threshhold of his senses. The Sweep's tongue quickly and roughly plucked at the underside of the head of Cyclonus' glans, the most sensitive part. The Decepticon Second groaned and his rod twitched momentarily, then a flood of transfluid erupted from it, filling Scourge's mouth. The Sweep greedily slurped it all, savoring the flavor as he lapped at the rod, absorbing the last little trickle to seep out at the end of the climax. At length, he lovingly licked the purple rod clean of all fluids. It was a gentle cleansing, because Cyclonus tended to get very sensitive after letting Scourge suck and lick his rod. The purple shaft began to deflate, indicating that Cyclonus was spent. A stuttering moan escaped from the purple bunnyeared mech. "Excellent work as always, Scourge," he murmured, slumping down. He took a few minutes to recover, before seeking Scourge's rod with his own mouth. Scourge lay on his back, his rod pointed in the air. Cyclonus would not go to his knees to fellate Scourge, as the position felt like he was allowing the Sweep to dominate him, and dominance issues among Sweeps were serious business. But he would suck him when Scourge was in a submissive position, such as flat on his back.

The Sweep moaned as Cyclonus' gentle tongue grazed his pointy tip. While the Decepticon Second didn't have a sandy coarse tongue like a Sweep, he nonetheless had skill, and knew how to use what he had. He used the tip of his tongue to pluck at Scourge's barbed region, knowing this made him more sensitive. Each spine felt like it was being played like a musical instrument. Slowly, Cyclonus enveloped the tapered, wicked red pointy rod, his lips brushing against the barbs as he pulled up and down in short strokes, causing Scourge to shiver and moan. The shaft was coated with the sheath lubricant, which tasted pleasant to Cyclonus. Finally he slid all the way down until he was to the hilt, his lips enveloping the edge of the sheath as the tip of Scourge's extremely long rod extended down his throat. He stuck his tongue under the sheath, knowing the Sweep liked it when he did that, and coaxed a few more shivers out of him. Part of what he learned he'd gleaned from letting Scourge suck his rod, and he implemented these techniques to great success, impressing even Galvatron. The rest he'd learned when the Sweeps had been kind enough - or shameless enough - to pleasure each other right in front of him. His tongue encircled the buried base of the rod under the sheath several times, causing Scourge to start panting. The Sweep's release was close. Cyclonus rose up the shaft, lips pressed tight, until he felt the resistance of the barbs as he neared the tip. He concentrated his tongueflicks on the bottom of the tip, eliciting a howl from Scourge and several forceful jets of sweet, slightly musky cybersemen that splashed against Cyclonus' tongue. Cyclonus had no idea why Sweepcum tasted so good, but he was not one to complain, swallowing eagerly until Scourge's emission chamber was drained dry. A few more swipes with his tongue, giving the Sweep's rod a bit of cleaning, and then Cyclonus slumped beside his partner, resting to regain his stamina.

A few minutes later, Cyclonus' port ached for contact. He nuzzled Scourge awake, then wordlessly presented himself on hands and knees, in the mating position. Scourge knew what Cyclonus wanted, without him having to say anything. He climbed over his superior officer, grasping the back of Cyclonus' neck in his jaws. The Decepticon Second was used to this behavior, in fact, all Sweeps did that during mating. Of course, when they did it to other Sweeps, they grasped the edge of the back collar in their teeth instead, but it served the same purpose. It was to brace themselves, and put pressure on certain circuits to calm their mate. Meanwhile, the bright red rocket found its goal, sliding easily into Cyclonus' open and waiting aft port.

A tremor ran through Cyclonus, as it always did when Scourge penetrated him. The first outstroke caused another shiver to pass through him, as the barbs tickled delicate inner sensors within the aft port. The Sweep started slowly, but built up to quicker and quicker thrusts, growling as the sensations spread through his red rocket and throughout his body. Cyclonus' port was tight and spasming, grasping at the rod in waves of contractions, granting more resistance to the barbs on pullback. This feedback fed Scourge's own arousal, bringing him closer to release. Suddenly the Sweep roared around a mouthful of neck, shuddering intensely above his partner. Bursts of cybersemen filled Cyclonus' port, and then Scourge quickly dismounted, practically ripping his rod out of his friend's port.

Cyclonus uttered a howl of pain and pleasure combined. The barbs had harshly raked against Cyclonus' most sensitive port sensor upon exit, causing an intense orgasm, and the big purple rod spilled its juices onto the floor, the force of the cum splashing audibly against the metal deck-plating. Cyclonus rolled onto his back, his cum now geysering into the air, and Scourge pushed his head into Cyclonus' groin to get his mouth around it and catch whatever emissions were left. Cyclonus sighed in relief, his rod going flaccid once again. As he dazedly lay there with Scourge lapping up the mess, he realized that while sex with Scourge could be painful, it was a good kind of pain, unlike the pain that sometimes occurred when interfacing with Galvatron. At least when Scourge caused pain, he also caused indescribable pleasure, blurring the lines between the two competing sensations, rendering them as one in a violent release of pure ecstasy. While the Sweep was singleminded in his eagerness to please and give pleasure, Galvatron mostly did what he did for his own enjoyment, rarely anyone else's.

Scourge had just finished licking Cyclonus clean, when Galvatron's demanding voice came over Cyclonus' comlink, ordering him to Galvatron's quarters. The Decepticon second sighed. "At once, my Lord," he responded. He glanced at Scourge, who had now bent double in order to clean himself, his tongue lapping up the secretions that now coated his red rocket.

"I wonder what he wants," Scourge rumbled, pausing in mid-lick.

"The same as always, no doubt," Cyclonus murmured, "Which is why I came here first. Your secretions are most useful for lubrication prior to being penetrated by Galvatron."

"And he doesn't notice someone else's cyberspunk in your port?" Scourge wondered.

"Doesn't know, or doesn't care," Cyclonus responded. He got up, letting his interface panel close, concealing his still-flaccid spike. Then he left the room, and Scourge bent down again to continue cleaning his red rocket.

The End?


End file.
